In recent years, the output power and the performance of gasoline engines and diesel engines have been increased, and it has been important to cool heat that is generated in a piston of an engine.
Hence, an oil jet device is used for cooling the back side of the piston, for example. The oil jet device cools the piston by supplying pressurized oil (pressure oil)
The oil jet device includes a main body, a valve portion, and a nozzle for supplying pressure oil to the back side of a piston. The main body includes a valve body for introducing pressure oil from a pressure oil supply source and an attachment portion for attaching the oil jet device to an engine block. The valve portion is disposed in the valve body so as to control the supply of the pressure oil to the outside, and a nozzle
The main body including the valve body and the attachment portion are integrally molded by powder metallurgy. A portion of the valve body projects from the attachment portion, the projection portion is inserted into the engine block to receive oil from the pressure oil supply source.